


【侑日】只是一場夢

by Tissue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 雙胞胎生日賀
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 4





	【侑日】只是一場夢

究竟是怎麼吻到一起的，宮侑回過神時，自己都不是很清楚。  
日向翔陽的嘴唇很軟，他捧著宮侑的臉一下一下輕啄面前抿成一直線的嘴，見對方的視線逐漸找到焦點，才往後退開來施加力道將臉頰推高，瞪大眼睛道：「侑前輩，感覺好一點了嗎？」  
日向翔陽坐在宮侑的大腿上，臉頰紅通通的，也不知道是因為親吻還是別的什麼原因，他等了一下子都沒聽見回覆，便又喊了一聲：「侑前輩？」  
──頭好痛。  
宮侑一點都想不起來他們是怎麼成了現在這個姿勢。他背靠著椅背坐在柔軟的單人沙發上，雙手鬆鬆的搭在日向翔陽的腿上，稍稍環顧了下周圍才理解到自己正在飯店的房間裡，但究竟是怎麼過來的、為什麼會來到這裡、翔陽又怎麼會和他一起，他卻一點印象也沒有，只覺得太陽穴突突的跳得令人心煩。  
宮侑抬手按在前額揉了揉試圖舒緩那份不適，但果然沒什麼用……不過算了，無所謂。  
不管怎麼樣，現在的這個情況，於他來說也不是件壞事。

「不好。」宮侑順著姿勢按著日向翔陽的後腰讓他重新貼近自己，側頭貼著他的耳際嗅了嗅那處散發出來的沐浴乳的香氣，隨後滿足的輕聲嘆了口氣。  
「……侑前輩……」日向翔陽抖了一下，脖頸附近被宮侑的頭髮搔得有點癢，他張開嘴想問問自己接下來該怎麼做才好，然而還沒開口，就被宮侑悶悶的聲音打斷：「你好香。」  
「因為我洗過澡了……嗯……」  
「這樣啊？」宮侑輕啃了一口軟軟的頸肉，忽然覺得意識好像清醒了許多，他抬起頭來露出了狡猾的眼神，舔了舔嘴唇說：「那麼，洗過澡的翔陽，為什麼會在這裡呢？」  
語畢，不等他回答，宮侑便掰過日向翔陽的下顎迫使他與自己對視，直接扭頭吻住了他。  
果然很軟。  
宮侑一邊感嘆，一邊用指尖描摹著日向翔陽背上不算明顯的肌肉，直到將上下都徹底摸遍以後，才終於慢慢退開來朝臉色更加紅潤的那人挑眉一笑。

「明明是侑前輩叫我……」日向翔陽嘟囔著，勉強吐出的幾個字全都被宮侑又一次地親吻吞了進去。  
只不過這一次，令宮又感到意外的是，日向翔陽居然還是沒有拒絕他。  
儘管他緊閉著雙眼看上去很緊張的樣子，但無論是被宮侑輕咬耳垂又或是伸手往衣服裡探去，他都沒有推開，只是揪著宮侑的衣服下襬任人揉捏，就連表情都沒有露出不悅的樣子，甚至發出了一聲小小的喘息。  
這樣的縱容令宮侑不由得得寸進尺了起來，他心思一動，粗魯的扯掉了日向翔陽的衣服，一手攬著他的腰讓他挺胸，低下頭朝著胸前那兩顆小小的乳頭進攻。  
「啊、等……」  
宮侑先是叼住了左邊的那一個，在聽見日向翔陽的聲音時頓了一下，宮侑瞥了他一眼卻沒等到下文，便顧自舔吮了起來，用舌頭挑著乳尖來回撥弄，空出來的另一隻手也沒閒著，在這時候捏住了另一邊乳頭輕輕轉動。  
日向翔陽被兩邊同時的刺激激得渾身一顫，他不自覺的挺腰，卻只是將自己往宮侑嘴裡送去，迎來更加強烈的愛撫，惹得他幾乎就要尖叫出聲。  
想往後退，才感覺到屁股正被硬而挺的東西深深地抵著，日向翔陽低吟一聲扭了下腰，在意識到那是什麼以後，他低頭一看，發現自己也羞恥的跟著起了反應。

好可愛。  
宮侑將乳頭都舔得立了起來，將日向翔陽這一連串舉動都收進眼裡，他嚥了嚥唾液，只覺得下身好像更硬了，脹得令人發狂。  
「侑前輩……」  
想弄壞他。  
「啊、別舔了、侑前輩、我不、我……」  
想把他的褲子脫了，狠狠的進入他。  
「唔……啊……」  
想在那個小小的、又窄又緊的地方……

碰！  
宮侑眨眨眼睛，眼前晃了一下又突然清晰了起來，他躺在地上，看著天花板直直投射下來的燈光久久反應不過來。  
沒多久，聽見聲響的宮治一邊刷牙一邊走過來，在宮侑身旁蹲下來說：「你是怎麼睡的，竟然還睡到地板上了。」  
宮侑扭過頭看了一眼，又嫌棄一般的扭回來繼續瞪著天花板說：「什麼嘛……是你啊治……」  
「不是我是誰？」宮治一臉「你在說什麼啊」的表情，將手上的毛巾丟到宮侑臉上，催促道：「快去洗臉吧，差不多該出門了。」  
「……去哪？」  
「你還沒睡醒啊？」  
「……我做夢了。」  
「哦，什麼夢？」  
「春夢。」  
「……」宮治冷冷地瞥了地上的人一眼，嘆了口氣說：「快去準備吧，別讓翔陽等太久。」  
「翔陽？」  
「他說他準備了驚喜給我們……」  
宮侑一聽瞪大了眼睛，猛然跳起來打斷宮治的話大喊：「我上個廁所！」  
隨後風一樣的跑去了廁所，還碰的一聲用力甩上門，速度快得讓宮治反應不過來，愣在原地緩慢起身。  
宮治嘴裡的泡沫啪的掉到了地上，他皺起眉拿衛生紙將那些白沫擦乾淨，喃喃道：「……還找了影山他們一起……唉，算了。」

END


End file.
